


An Unexpected Turn

by teShara



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes to Monroe for a favor. Written for Christmas 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn

"Are you serious?"

"I said I was sorry." Nick grimaced as he looked at Monroe's face.

"How many times are you going to come here to ask me to bail you out?" Monroe crossed his arms and scowled.

"As many as it takes," Nick admitted.

Monroe rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned around and strode back into his house, leaving the door open behind him. Nick went in.

"You're a Grimm!" Monroe said slowly. "We aren't supposed to work together!"

"Have I ever come to you when it wasn't a big deal?" Nick asked.

"You're a cop." Monroe pointed out. "Your whole deal is a big deal."

Nick had nothing to say to that so he just shrugged. "It's not my fault. If anyone else could do it I'd let them. Do you have any idea what a pain in my ass this is?"

"Why don't you ever just come over for a cup of tea?" Monroe groaned. "Listen to some music, grill some portabellas."

"Well, I think this job will be easier than the rest," Nick said with a grin.

"And why is that?" Monroe asked suspiciously.

Nick pulled a cream colored envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Monroe.

"Will you be my best man?"


End file.
